User talk:Bluejay914
Hi, welcome to Particracy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mormon Socialist Party page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 15:35, 11 June 2009 Quite defensive aren't you....all I did was add categories so the pages appear in the People of Hulstria & Gao-Soto category... Zhou SDR 17:03, 26 July 2009 (UTC) The wiki is a public resource and as long as the page isn't being vandalizing or falsifying pages, anyone can edit pages if they want. You didn't see me yell at you, when I easily could've, when you falsified the Greater Hulstria page by changing my party from Royalist to Unknown. Zhou SDR 17:11, 26 July 2009 (UTC) You leave party pages that aren't yours alone, Zhou. -FascistAuthority111 Wow...so the SP goes and runs to the FAP for help.... I didn't even vandalize the page! I added the Hulstrian categories so that the two pages would show up there! I've been working on organizing the Hulstrian pages for a while, this isn't even anything random. Zhou SDR 17:26, 26 July 2009 (UTC) The FAP was not asked to help me on this issue, although their response is greatly appreciated. I did not yell at you about anything. If you read my post on your board, you will see that I politely asked that you not alter my wikis, but you responded in a childish manner. -Matt Of course I responded in a childish manner, I'm getting really tired your stupidity and lies. I am constantly ignored, such as when I asked what our parliament building is based on or the names of all the Hulstrian cities. And then there's still this insinuation that I'm the OP/LKL, which is something I thought we all got past with the apologies in the cabinet discussion. Greater Hulstria was never like this...and its being ruined. Zhou SDR 17:45, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Greater Hulstria remains the same, you've been the one that has always changed. You just don't seem to get that no one trusts you anymore; I mean jesus how many times have you screwed me over by changing party ideologies and leaving without notice. Do you know much crap I had to pull to get you in the cabinet when you were the BZH? Then when you were finally in the cabinet, you left! The fact is you change ideologies and screw over people; we don't want you in the cabinet for the simple fact that you will probably turn into a communist, republican, or leave when it finally gets approved. You just expected me to help you out when you came back didn't you, like I was going to forget the last time you were here.-FascistAuthority111 Alright, I think this has gone on long enough. All the FAP and I want is for you, Zhou, to stop editing our wikis, even if you think you are making a positive contribution. We respect your work, so please respect ours. Its a simple request. -Matt (bluejay914) I have left in the past, and the last time I left was because of the lack of RP and it was getting annoying how my party even then was getting ignored in certain ways. I'm not leaving anymore, the other nations that I've gone too have changed a lot since I was last there, which is one of the reasons I'm back now. Greater Hulstria has for the most part remained consistently with RP and activity; and its (was) one of the only multi-party unity cabinet. And you talk as if my "ideology changes" were huge major changes, but the most major thing that came out of them were party name changes, not complete ideological overhaul, I always kept close to the usual small/medium gov't, laissez faire-esque line. And all I had asked of you, and others, were simple things: picture of parliament, names of minor cities, etc. Its not as if I've come back and am requesting and expecting an alliance with your party. Zhou SDR 18:16, 26 July 2009 (UTC) You're not listening to what we are saying, Zhou. -Matt Fine then, I won't work to keep the Hulstrian pages organized anymore... Zhou SDR 18:20, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Fine with me- Bluejay914 18:21, 26 July 2009 (UTC)